Snow
by Luna Cat Kitty
Summary: Zuko wakes up one night to find snow? In the Fire Nation? What craziness will Zuko have to endure.
1. Discoveries

He awoke with chills. The boy tried to pull the blankets over his head to get warm. He thought he could see his breath for a moment. A strong wind from outside shook the room and the windows rattled. He turned away from the window hoping to get warm. It hasn't been this cold in the Fire Nation sense he could remember. Another gust of wind blew. It was stronger than the last. The curtains billowed a little with the wind. The ancient building creaked sounding like it was going to collapse on itself.

Zuko got up too look out the window. Darkness. The sun wouldn't be up for another two hours. He tried to crawl back into bed and fall asleep. He couldn't. He got up again and went to the door. He opened it slowly and quietly so not to wake anyone.

The door made a deep creaky sound as he opened it. Zuko cringed at the sound. He opened it just enough to squeeze out of his room. It was colder in the corridor than in his bed. The wind blew and this time it didn't stop. He walked down the long hall. He heared a loud snoring from one room. Sokka. Zuko thought about asking Sokka why its so cold. If he did Sokka would never let him forget it.

The door to Sokka's room opened. Zuko hid behind a plant vase so Sokka wouldn't question him. Zuko saw a very drunk looking Sokka stumble out of his room. Than he realized Sokka was sleepwalking. Zuko decided to follow Sokka to see what exactly he did while everyone was asleep.

It seemed like forever sense Zuko started to follow Sokka.

"What a waste of time!" Was the first thought that came to Zuko's head.

Sokka stopped. Zuko hid behind a near corner to see if he was awake. Still the sleep waking Sokka was asleep. He pulled open a door. Zuko knew from the instant it was open that it was the kitchens.

"Idiot. Is all he can think about is food?" mumbled Zuko silently to himself.

Zuko followed. When he entered to room there was food all over the floor with Sokka sleep eating in the middle of it all. Zuko shook his head. He went over to a water basin, filled a glass with water and dumped it all over Sokka.

"Wait Katara I can explain just dont hurt m-" Sokka stopped in mid-sentence. "Zuko? What are you doing here?" Sokka looked around to get a sense of his surroundings. "Uh yeah about the mess… Sorry."

"I should ask you the same question. What are _you_ doing here? I followed you because you looked like a drunk." Zuko glared at Sokka. The wind blew and caused Zuko to shiver. "Brr its freezing!"

"It aint that bad, Zuko. Its just the wind." Sokka explained while trying to wipe food and drool off his pajama shirt. "And plus its almost winter! Winter usualy equals cold. At least where I'm from." He added sarcasticaly.

"Sokka, your from the Sothern Water Tribe. All seasons equal cold. And Fire Nation winters are about as cold as an Earth Kingdom summers. Spring if its really cold." Zuko pointed out.

"Well I'd explain what snow is but you found out when you destroyed my village, destroyed Suki's village, stalked us across the entire Earth Kingdom and than at the Nor-" Sokka stopped when he noticed he was on the receiving end of Zuko's signature "Shut up now or I'm gonna kill you" glare. "Ok don't have to tell me twice. What I'm saying is, if what you say is true than not a lot of people who have been here their whole lives would have never seen snow."

"Uncle told me about it whenever he came home from the front or by letters." Zuko said as the wind blew even harder. "Ok seriously! Why is it so cold! The wind never blows this hard!"

"Well I don't know your royal pain in the butt. Why don't we look outside!" Sokka sarcasticaly said while getting out of range for Zuko to kill him.

"I did. Too dark to see anything. And cold."

"Baby. Anyways, lets go outside and take a look." With that Sokka lead the way out of the kitchens.

The boys walked down the quiet corridor looking out for any stray servants that were unlucky enough to have to be up. They came to a small door that lead to the garden. Sokka tried to push the door open but it wouldn't move. Than Zuko tried. Still no success.

Sokka looked out the window. It was to dark and windy like Zuko said. He leaned out, tripped and went tumbling out the window. Plop.

"Aieeeeee!!! Cold!" Sokka screamed trying to get back into the the warmth of the palace. He after many times of failing got back into the palace. He fell right into a big snowdrift. "Ok who put a snowdrift there!?"

"Wait, did you say… Snowdrift?" The compound word sounded funny. Rarely was it ever used by him or anyone in the Fire Nation. Even Sokka's sentence didn't make sense. "Snowdrift?" He said again. Zuko walked over to the window that Sokka fell out of. Zuko leaned over the windowsill, reached and sure enough there was a snowdrift. It was still to dark to see and because of blowing snow. He moved his hand along the snowdrift until he couldn't reach any further. Through tiny breaks in the blowing snow he saw snowdrifts in the garden. He went back inside and closed the window. "Snowdrifts. Big ones in the garden. All over." His voice was shakey with disbelief.

"Well you don't see that everyday. Snow in the Fire Nation. Even more amazing a blizzard in the Fire Nation. Well we'll have to deal with it when the blizzard is over with. G'night Zuko." Sokka said with a yawn slurring the last two words together. Sokka felt a smack on the back of his head.

"That was for raiding the kitchens." Zuko replied with a smirk.

Sokka grumbled and walked off. Zuko looked out the window. "Snow. Here." He thought.

Zuko made his way back too his room and tried to go back to bed. He eventualy fell into a deep sleep filled with dreams of snow and blizzards. Dreams recalling all the stories that Iroh told him of blizzards he encountered. Dreams of the blizzard he was in with Aang in the Northern Water Tribe. And finaly, dreams of this blizzard and the possibilities of it.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey this is my first fanfic. Just something I thought of yesterday morning. R and R please!


	2. To Everyone's Surprise

Zuko awoke with a start. He felt a shaking sensation. He felt cold and tired. Zuko tried to hold on to the last of his sleep before he had to wake up.

"Zuko! Wake up! Zuko Zuko Zuko!" Aang was shaking Zuko trying to wake him up. Aang had his winter garments on with a heavy (or heavy as it gets in the Fire Nation) blanket wrapped around him. "Zuko wake up! Look outside! It's amazing! Come on wake up!"

Zuko grumbled and turned away from Aang while pulling the blankets over his head. "Go away."

"But Zukoooooooo!" Aang whined.

Aang ran out of the room. The door still open behind him.

'Why can't the kid have the decency to close the door when someone's asleep' Zuko thought.

Aang crept silently back into the room, hands behind his back, with a playful grin on his face.

Zuko looked strait at Aang. "What's behind your back?" He had a questioning look on his face.

Aang flung his arms to his sides out stretched, his hands performing weird motions. Zuko ignored it. "Nothing." He said almost laughing. Aang flung his arms behind him again.

Zuko turned over again trying to get back to sleep. Aang grinned slyly and with a swift motion of his arms, through a snowball at Zuko's back.

"ARGH! What was that for!?" Zuko inspected the snow than remembered his and Sokka's discovery last night. "Yeah, snow. So what?"

"Zuko there is snow! HERE! Do you know where 'here' is?" Aang said, obviously getting over excited.

"Yeah, I do. I live here. Idiot." He mumbled the last part under his breath. Zuko got out of bed and wrapped the blankets around himself, covering his pajamas. 'Why didn't I do this last night" He thought. Me and Sokka found out that it was snowing last night. Oh. Remind me to order the kitchens to be locked at night." Zuko recapped the events that happened that night.

"Wow that's amazing!" Aang said grabbing his head with his hands. "The snow is till blowing and you can barely see out the windows! And in some areas you can't even see out the windows!!!" Aang was getting even more excited as he spoke.

"Wasn't that bad last night." Zuko said partly to himself. "Let's go take a look. I want to see it for myself."

The two boys left Zuko's room and walked down the even colder corridor. They walked past Sokka's room as he walked out.

"Morning guys." Sokka yawned. "Man its cold!"

"It's worse." Zuko simply said.

"Man. Wait a minute." Sokka grinned slyly. "Never mind."

Zuko sighed while Aang looked at Sokka with a confused expression.

Sokka ran down the hallway and through the twisting corridors of the Fire Palace. "Katara! KATARA! KUH-TA-RAH!!!" He yelled while running through the halls.

Katara stumbled tiredly from her room. "Ugh. What is it Sokka. People back home can hear you!" She said rubbing her eyes.

"Look outside!" Sokka said. He was jumping up and down excitedly.

"Sokka, it's the Fire Nation. There is nothing interesting this time of year." She turned to Zuko. "Uh, no offence."

"None taken. But you should look outside. I'm sure you'll be pleasantly surprised." Zuko explained, gesturing to a window with the curtains drawn.

As if on cue, Sokka opened the curtains to reveal a sheet of ice. The ice was pastured in a neat pattern of ovals with their ends to a slight point, because of the blowing snow.

Katara was speechless. "Wow. It's. It's amazing! Just like back home!" Katara was excited.

The four teens went to get every one else. Suki was speechless. Toph was excited to 'teach' Zuko about the snow. Iroh said something along the lines of the Fire Nation being blessed by the Moon Spirit.

Iroh treated everyone to tea until the wind let up. They all were telling stories of their own experiences with snow. Zuko felt left out in a way. Everyone lived or traveled and stayed in snowy areas and was able to enjoy it. All Zuko was able to do was focus on his search for Aang. Not enjoy snow.

The wind and snow let up and everyone was making plans for the snow and what to do.


End file.
